


Reward

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Geiz' gaze traveled along his collarbone and neck up to his lips and that's when Sougo turned around and Geiz quickly lowered his gaze at the math book, hoping his blush wasn't too visible.
Relationships: Myoukouin Geiz/Tokiwa Sougo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	Reward

Sougo had the feeling he knew the boy from another life, a previous life maybe, or maybe from his dreams but he couldn't remember.

The way the other stood there in the doorway of their classroom with his fierce serious gaze, his school bag over his shoulder and a hand in his pocket, one button of his uniform undone like most of the rebellious ones do, left an impression on Sougo. He was sitting on his usual spot at the window, a good student like he was, and looked at the new boy that was now introduced by the teacher as a transfer student. 

"Myoukouin Geiz," the new boy wrote his name on the board, smashed the chalk down and mumbled a "nice to meet you" between gritted teeth before shuffling to his assigned desk and Sougo's neck hair began to stand up from the cool windchill that seemed to surround the boy because that seat was right next to his table. 

Geiz stretched out in his seat unimpressed, his bag shoved to the side and watched the continuation of the lesson silently while Sougo participated eagerly. He wasn't that good at studying but he liked going to school and being around his friends and he tried to make up for his lack of studies at home by participating in class and at least showing off at those parts he knew well. Besides, he felt like he didn't want to loose to the new guy. 

The weeks passed and nothing much happened ever since Geiz had joined their class, only that Sougo was impressed that one day when they had a test, Geiz pulled out a pen from somewhere and Sougo thought he must have had study material with him after all, and wrote down every answer in a smooth flow without hesitation. Sougo blinked a few times in shock, his own pen tapping on the sad empty paper. 

He had been hanging out too much with his friends and now it got back to him. 

When the test results came, it was announced that despite his looks and attitude, Geiz was one of the best in their class and the teacher said everyone should take an example from him. 

Sougo stared out the window, wondering if he should actually ask the new guy to give him supplementary lessons but he seemed kind of unapproachable. Then again, he, Tokiwa Sougo, was known in school for easily befriending anyone and he took it upon himself as a challenge to do so even now. 

"Umm," he started out rather dumb, and Geiz' eyes met his for the first time directly ever since he had come to this class. 

"Hi.." Sougo said, smiling, "I'm Sougo.. I was.. I mean I was wondering if you would mind helping me out in math?" 

Geiz' lips twitched a bit and his nose fluttered but then he pressed out an "Okay" before grabbing his stuff and leaving, earlier and faster than usual. 

It had become June with summer vibrating in every corner and Sougo had asked Geiz to stay after class on a Thursday. It was hot and Sougo was carrying a paper fan, providing himself some air while shoving the classroom door open where Geiz was already waiting. 

"Barely on time," the black haired boy murmured grumpily as Sougo took his seat, or more like slumped down into it after six classes, not really looking forward to supplementary lessons on a hot summer day when all of his friends were outside eating cold ramen or doing other nice summer activities.

He was so busy with his selfpity that he didn't even realize the quick gaze of the other boy down his neck where he had unbuttoned his shirt a few buttons because of the heat, actually it wasn't allowed but Sougo didn't care right now, they were alone anyway. 

Geiz' gaze traveled along his collarbone and neck up to his lips and that's when Sougo turned around and Geiz quickly lowered his gaze at the math book, hoping his blush wasn't too visible. 

"Let's start with this problem," he began, trying to ignore that a problem of a very different kind seemed to begin to form itself and if he gave in and allowed himself to have even more daydreaming fantasies involving the pretty student, said problem would most likely only increase. 

Then Sougo leaned in to have a closer look at the book even though he would have been able to perfectly look into his own on and it was over. Geiz stiffened, the warm breath of Sougo so close to him gently stroking his neck and he gasped, shifting in his seat as he tried to focus and explain the algebra. 

He took hold of the pen harder so his hand wouldn't shake yet he couldn't avoid his neck hair standing up everytime Sougo brushed his hand along his arm seemingly accidentally while asking questions about the topic. 

If Geiz had turned around his lips would have brushed against Sougo's ear, and it became harder to focus. He managed to explain the solution till the end and it actually put a smile on Sougo's face. 

"Now you do one alone," Geiz said, "and I'll check the result then." 

Sougo pouted but then he remembered his grades and sighed, taking out blank papers and beginning to scribble down. 

It was hot and sticky in the room, and having Geiz so close made it harder for him to focus. The other boy was madly attractive and handsome, Sougo wasn't really sure if he was aware of how crazy he actually drove him. He'd rather have a good stare at those fantastic full looking lips than thinking about algebra but he managed and finally put the pen down with a triumphatic smile, grabbing his fan and trying to provide himself at least some air. 

"Well done!" Geiz said, now standing behind him to have a better look at the paper, leaning over Sougo's back like a teacher, yet a little closer than one, and he sounded honestly impressed. 

"If you keep it up, it shouldn't be a problem to pass the next test." 

"Hmm.." Sougo nodded, his brain turning more and more into mush. Geiz smelled good, and it was nice having him this close, with his voice closer to his ear than before, tension tingling in the air and Geiz' breath on his neck. Did the other feel the same about him? He would just give it a try. 

He leaned back with his head backwards and smiled at Geiz. This way, the other should be able to have a good look at his chest with inviting skin showing. The move did have the effect he had wished for, Geiz gulping and staring rather obviously, Sougo could basically follow Geiz' gaze along his chest, his skin to where a tiny rosy nipple peeked out cheekily. 

He was about to sit down again when Sougo grabbed his wrist and held him there, head still backwards, now with a cheeky grin. 

Geiz stilled, but his body seemed to run on autopilot then. He leaned forward and whispered into Sougo's ear "If you're looking for a reward from me, you have to try harder" with a raspy voice that sent a chill down Sougo's spine and fueled his challenging side. 

Sougo sat up and shoved the study materials out of the way to sit on the desk. He reached out for Geiz' belt loop to pull him closer with the other boy stumbling a step forward, closing the distance between them, now standing between Sougo's lazily spread legs. 

It was already warm enough in the classroom but with Geiz' body heat radiating from such a short distance, Sougo felt he would soon become a little lightheaded. 

With both their shirts already unbuttoned so much, it would be easy to access some skin where Sougo wanted to touch and instead of using his fingers, he went and used his wet tongue instead, leaning in, sticking it out cheekily while watching Geiz' face and beginning to lap it along Geiz' warm skin, all the way up his chest to his neck. Geiz growled. 

Sougo made quite a show out of it, swirling his tongue along the sensitive spots Geiz seemed to have, rolling it down again along the now moist skin, smooching here and there, placing soft kisses and bites along it. It felt nice to do so and also it felt exciting to do something so thrilling and lewd here and make Geiz weak on his knees. 

Geiz' abs twitched nicely and Sougo felt the urge to pay them special attention, tracing every line of muscle until he heard Geiz taking in a sharp breath. He felt his burning gaze on him all this time, licking up the exposed skin again and suckling softly at some places and was proud of his work when he pulled back. 

"Is that.. enough?" Sougo asked innocently and Geiz furrowed his brows, one hand grabbing a fistful of hair before he pulled Sougo close and crashed their lips together. 

Having seen Sougo like this was too much and not enough, those soft full lips playing with him, playing his body and making him loose his mind. The skin was moist where Sougo's tongue had trailed along it and Geiz let out a little growl again. 

Sougo tried to dominate the kiss but Geiz held against it and it turned into a heated battle. Neither wanted to submit and so their tongues rubbed against each other demandingly, with one another swallowing the little naughty moans and gasps that sild out here and there. 

Sougo was glad he was sitting down or he would have to take a hold onto something for support because more than he liked to admit, Geiz was making his head dizzer. He was one hell of a kisser and Sougo was determined to find out what other things Geiz was capable of. 

Geiz's tongue stroked against his own firmly, and Sougo had parted his lips right away to let Geiz play with him, seeking out that tongue himself to nudge against it, feeling its warmth and how the contact of the nerve ends made him feel electricity in other parts of his body. 

The hand in his hair held him tight and Sougo didn't mind, in fact whimpered a bit at the possessive streak of it and the unraveled passion it showed. 

When Sougo finally pulled back with a gasp, Geiz still had his bottom lip between his teeth and only let go of it slowly and unwillingly, Sougo's lips were so soft and plush and full and so fucking kissable it was insane. 

"I think you are on a good way to earn a reward," Geiz mumbled as his hand slid out of Sougo's hair and grabbed Sougo's arm. 

"But I want it to be a good one," Sougo grinned, "one to make it worth my effort." 

"It sure will be," Geiz replied before leaning in again.


End file.
